


case of the mondays

by bellowbacks



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-22 22:53:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16606952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellowbacks/pseuds/bellowbacks
Summary: cas gets possessed and admits a little too much along the way





	case of the mondays

The case was supposed to be a milk run. It was just A Demon, for fuck's sake; he Sam and Cas took their breakfasts with a side of killing demons.

Yeah, that wasn’t what shook out.

Turns out, it wasn't just a demon.

The creature that had been killing cattle and causing mayhem in the southeast United States was actually three crossroads demons that were fed up with the way Crowley was treating them. Somehow, they had managed to all get into one body, congealing their gross smokey demon forms into one mega crossroads demon monster. Gross.

"Sam! Get ‘em!" Dean yelled as he was thrown 30 feet through the air until his back hit a wall. The air was forced out of his lungs and he wheezed, desperate for air. Sam rushed forward with an angel blade in hand to stab the vessel, but then the man's mouth opened wide and a tunnel of red smoke flew out of his body and up towards the ceiling. Sam stumbled back, still holding the angel blade aloft, and watched it swirl around the cinder blocks above. 

The smoke circled for a moment and then descended back down and directly into Cas' body.

"No!" Dean gasped and weakly reached out to him. He could feel bone scraping against bone in his chest and he knew he had more than cracked a rib or two. Still, Dean slowly pulled himself up into a standing position and looked at Cas.

He was looking at his hands, a disgusting grin spreading slowly across his face. He looked up at Dean and his eyes flashed red.

"Oh, this..." the demons spoke through Cas’ mouth, three rough voices echoing each other. It sounded just enough like Cas to send a shock of anger through Dean’s chest.

"Get out of him," Dean managed, holding his ribs with one hand and leaning against the wall with another.

The demons seemed to think for a moment and then the cruel smile came back. "Hm... I don't think so. We're going to stay in this angel for as long as we can, I think," the demons' voices said, “He’s ours now.”

"Dean," Sam said quietly, looking pointedly at the demon blade that Dean had dropped when he was thrown backwards. Dean shook his head and then sucked in a sharp breath at the pain that shot through his neck and back.

"Mmm," the demons said, "There's a lot going on in this ol' skull." They knocked on Cas' head and closed their eyes. Dean stumbled a step forward and fell to his knees as the pain shot through him again. He groaned and pressed harder on his ribcage in a desperate attempt to keep all his bones inside of himself, but from where he collapsed, he could reach the knife. He closed his fingers around the grip and held it tight.

The demons' red eyes shot open and Dean felt another surge of pain, but this time not from his ribs. The red faded back into the darkened blue that Dean was used to.

"This angel... He feels love," the demons said and turned their eyes on Dean. "He loves you, Dean Winchester, and he's screaming at us." Their face shifted into a poor imitation of Castiel's typically stoic manner, three gruffer voices speaking in unison. "Take me, let Dean and Sam go, oh Dean I'm sorry, I love you Dean," they whined as they mimicked Cas. "He loves you in such a different way than you know, Dean. Sam, he sees Sam as his brother. You, though..." The demons clicked their tongue and cocked Cas' head to the side.

Dean's stomach flipped brutally and he felt Sam's eyes on him. He ignored them and crawled forward weakly.

"Let him go," he managed and clutched the demon blade tighter. Tears were pricking at the backs of his eyes but he swallowed hard and held it up at Cas. "Let him go, take me," he said.

"Dean, no," Sam whispered, but Dean ignored him and yanked the neck of his t-shirt down. He held the demon blade to his skin right over where the black ink was, looking straight into Cas' eyes as he pressed the blade down, drawing blood and breaking the seal of the tattoo.

The demons smiled, and Dean felt his stomach turn again, flopping and twisting and making bile rise in his throat.

"Please," Dean whispered and dropped the blade beside him. He closed his eyes. He couldn't keep looking at Cas like this.

Once his eyes were closed, everything seemed to happen very fast, and when he managed to open his eyes, Sam was clutching the demon blade where it was sticking out of Cas' side and the demons were burning, electrocuted and destroyed by the power of the knife.

When Sam removed the blade, Castiel's body fell to the ground and Dean dragged himself towards him.

"Cas," he gasped. For a heart wrenching second, Castiel was still and bleeding profusely from his side, and then he coughed weakly and spat some blood onto the concrete underneath him.

"You're gonna be okay, Cas, we're gonna get you out of here," Sam said quickly, pressing down on the stab wound. Cas glanced around the room, his darkened eyes lingering on Dean for a second longer than necessary, and then he began to glow with a bright golden light.

Dean closed his eyes again until the light faded, and then he could see that the blood on Cas was gone. Then, Cas stood, stepped forward until he could kneel beside Dean, and touched his hand lightly. Dean felt warmth rushing through him and his ribs mending themselves and he basked in Castiel’s power for just a moment.

There was something else, though. Cas was watching Dean as he healed him and when their eyes met, Dean could see it written plainly in Cas' heart. He loved him. He could feel it.

"What the demon said, I," Cas began, but Dean yanked him down by his trench coat and kissed him.

He heard Sam cough weakly from behind Cas but he ignored it and savored this moment. Cas' stubble rubbed against his chin and his cheek and Dean smiled. Cas was warm and he could feel the love that they had both suppressed for so long flowing freely between them.

When they pulled away, Cas' cheeks were pink but his eyes were crinkling in the way that always made Dean's heart skip a beat.

"I, uh, me too," Dean managed, and then stood up, pulling Cas up with him by his shoulders. Cas looked into Dean's eyes and Dean felt lighter and more at home than he had in years. He felt warm and loved in a way he hadn't since Lisa.

Sam cleared his throat aggressively.

"I'm glad you two are finally getting over your stunted emotions but I'd love to get out of here," he said. He was smiling, though, and Dean flipped him off.

"Bitch," he muttered and then clapped a hand on Cas' shoulder before turning towards the exit. Cas caught his hand and began walking as well, their calloused fingers intertwined.

"Jerk," Sam replied, rolled his eyes, and held the door open for his brother and best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i havent written for supernatural since literally i was a freshman in high school (im now a sophomore in college so like) and ive been binge watching the show so here's this!
> 
> idk maybe this is in season 12 or something it's non canon just let it fly. anyways dean winchester is bisexual goodnight 
> 
> my spn twitter is @fallencastiel im on season 13 rn come yell with me


End file.
